


scared

by greatwonfidence



Category: supermega
Genre: Frotting, Hotels, M/M, what a weird word that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatwonfidence/pseuds/greatwonfidence
Summary: "Ryan, can you please lock that? I'm scared."Emergency hotel relocation because of weather puts them in a supposedly haunted room.





	scared

The weather had predicted snow, but the heavy whiteout makes it so that Matt can’t see six feet in front of the car, which turns out to be a problem when you’re driving.

“I can’t do this,” he says, finally. “Ry, can you look up a hotel? We won’t make it to DC in this weather.”

Ryan mumbles something about the fact that they already paid for the DC hotel, but he takes out his phone anyways. It’s their first tour outside of the west coast, and it’s December, so they should’ve expected to have to drive through snow - but it’s too dangerous to continue now.

“There’s a hotel like four minutes away,” Ryan says.

“That’s the one. Tell me when to turn.”

“Okay, but...” Ryan winces, and whispers, “it’s haunted.”

Jackson perks up in the backseat. “We’re going to a haunted hotel?”

“No it’s not.” Matt rolls his eyes. “Don’t try and scare him.”

“I’m not, all the reviews say haunted.” Ryan scrolls quickly, skimming them.

Matt pauses, then mutters, “Really?”

“Yep. But if you want to stop driving, the turn is in a few seconds.”

“We’re not sleeping somewhere haunted!” Jackson pleads as Matt starts to exit the highway.

“Sorry!” he defends himself. “I can’t see anything. We need to wait it out.”

“We’ll be alright, Jackson.” Ryan reaches into the backseat to pat his friend’s thigh. “We’ll go off as soon as morning hits. It’s one night.”

This one night might kill him. That’s what Jackson thinks, at least. The front desk doesn’t mention the haunting rumors in their spiel, just the fact that there’s only one room left, with two beds.

“I get the left one to myself,” Jackson insists, “because you guys are making me stay in a haunted hotel. It’s only fair.”

“Sure, Jackson, whatever, you just want to jerk off without bothering anybody.” Matt rolls his eyes, but places his backpack down next to the bed on the right side of the room anyways.

“Considerate, right?”

Ryan laughs. “So sweet of you.”

They get ready to go to sleep. Matt and Ryan have shared beds a hundred times already, so it’s no trouble for Ryan to get comfortable enough to doze off. But he wakes up what feels like just a few minutes later to a noticeable lack of warmth in the bed next to him, and a shadow in front of him.

“Ryan,” Jackson whispers again. Ryan looks at him through bleary, sleepy eyes.

“What?”

“Matt’s been gone for a long time, but I’m too nervous to go look for him,” Jackson says, rubbing his forearm with his thumb. “What if something got him?”

Ryan looks at the clock on the bedside table and grumbles, “Don’t be stupid." But he can see the genuine worry in his friend’s face, so he grabs his phone and pats the space left on the bed. “I’ll text him, okay?”

Jackson nods and sits, the bed dipping under new pressure. Ryan sends a quick “where’d you go” and rubs his eyes, hoping he doesn’t lose the sleepiness before he gets to lay back down.

“What if he doesn’t answer?” Jackson asks, meek and quiet. Ryan shrugs.

“Then he’s just somewhere else. Maybe he’s on the phone.”

“Maybe.”

It’s quiet. A car drives by on the street below. Maybe they could’ve kept going after all, but Matt’s driving had been making Ryan nervous, too.

He tries not to think about how stressed Jackson seems, tries not to watch him play with his hands and bounce his leg. Of course Matt’s fine. Right? Where would he have gone?

Mercifully, his phone shakes in his hand. Jackson perks up and waits for Ryan to read it.

“He says, ‘In the lobby phone with mom. Be back in 30 mins.’” Ryan shows him, as if he wouldn’t believe it otherwise.

Jackson nods. “Okay.”

“No ghosts or spirits or nothing, just a nice phone call with his mom. She was probably worried about him driving in this weather.”

“Yeah.” Jackson doesn’t get up from the bed, though it’s clear he’s supposed to now, immediate problem solved.

Ryan clicks his tongue. “Did... you want to sleep over here instead?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Ryan puts his phone on the table and lays back down, facing away from his friend. He can feel Jackson swing his legs up and rustle the blankets, getting comfortable behind him.

He closes his eyes, but they fly open again when he feels an arm come up around his waist.

“What are you doing?” he asks.

“Cuddling,” Jackson answers simply.

“Why?”

“‘Cause I’m scared.”

“So you have to spoon me?”

“Mhm.” Jackson’s hair brushes against the back of Ryan’s neck, tickling a little. “Is that okay?”

Is it? “Sure. Just go to sleep.”

He’s almost asleep again when Jackson shifts his body closer. The upper half is fine, because although Ryan is shirtless, Jackson’s own shirt separates them. But as far as the lower half is concerned, something a little too rigid bumps against Ryan’s thigh, and he has to intervene.

“Is there something in your pocket?” he asks, even though he already knows what the answer will be.

“I’m sorry,” Jackson cringes. “It’s an anxiety boner.”

“Anxi-? That is absolutely not a fucking thing anywhere in the history of anything.”

“Well, you’re not helping! You’re pressing up against me!”

“I’m not help-?!”

“Stop fucking wiggling!” Jackson insists, but the grip he has around Ryan tells a different story than that of his voice.

Ryan realizes he was moving, so he holds still now. The smallest shift of Jackson’s hips is noticeable, as is the press against Ryan’s ass again.

“I’m not trying to,” Jackson mutters, sounding actually embarrassed.

Ryan looks at the clock. It really hadn’t been very long; Matt wouldn’t be back for at least twenty more minutes. He makes a decision, turning over to face Jackson, who pulls his arm back.

He hadn’t, for some reason, been expecting them to be this close. His nose bumps against Jackson’s, and he stares at his face, at his wide eyes searching his for an explanation. Ryan puts his hand onto Jackson’s hip and can’t help but smirk at the sharp breath the motion elicits.

“I’m gonna help you deal with it, okay?” Ryan says. He speaks authoritatively, but he waits in case Jackson wants to back out. The look in his eyes says he doesn’t, and the way he pushes his hips forward reinforces that.

“Okay.” He lets Ryan take the initiative, so Ryan slides his hand down from his friend’s hipbone to his front, running his hand along his crotch, listening for that pretty gasp again. He grips his cock through his thin shorts, squeezing it gently. It’s already painfully hard.

“You’re bigger than I thought you’d be,” Ryan says, because why not? This is already weird. Jackson huffs out a laugh.

“Thanks, I guess,” he says, but the tension’s halved from his body now that they’re joking some. He grows tired of the slow half-stroking half-massaging technique after a minute or so, and opts to tug his shorts down. Ryan lets him and takes the opportunity to do the same, kicking them down, still under the blankets.

Ryan licks the palm of his hand and finds Jackson’s exposed cock with it. His hips twitch in response to the lubricated tug. He clenches his jaw, like letting out any noise will sabotage it. What comes out instead is muffled grunts, shielded by the back of his hand against his mouth.

“This okay?” Ryan asks, pumping his fist. Jackson leaks a little, adding to the slickness.

“Mhm.”

“You can, uh.” Ryan’s embarrassed suddenly, feeling his own cock swell where it bounces against his thigh. “You can make sounds, you know. Okay?”

“Okay,” Jackson replies, but he doesn’t drop his hand. One hurdle at a time.

Ryan continues to jerk him off, unsure of where to look. Is he supposed to look at Jackson? Is he allowed to?

“Do you feel less scared?” Ryan asks, a way of wondering aloud if this is working, if this is really what he’d wanted.

Jackson nods. “It’s a g-good distraction.”

Ryan snickers at the stutter. “Happy to be of service.”

He shifts to allow room for his other hand to stroke himself at the same time. He groans quietly.

“What do we do if Matt comes back?” Jackson asks.

“We’ll be done by then,” Ryan assures him, massaging under the head of Jackson’s cock. He can’t really argue with that type of logic.

“Here, I’ll- we can go faster if you-“ Jackson finally brings his hands into the mix, slipping them underneath Ryan’s to shoo them out of the way. Jackson shuffles forward a little, so that their bodies are almost flush against each other, and he takes both of their dicks together in one hand.

“Oh,” Ryan chokes on a noise. “Where’d you learn that trick?”

“I’ve, uh. Been scared before.”

Jackson doesn’t meet his eyes now, just focuses on the up-and-down of his fist over both of them. Ryan can’t help but buck into it, precome-slick cocks sliding against each other, and it’s so encompassing it’s nearly overwhelming.

He couldn’t detach from this if he wanted to, the way his sense are overloaded - the scent of sweat, the warm air, the soft puffs of Jackson’s breath against his skin, the gentle sounds of pleasure spilling from his mouth. Distantly he thinks about the fact that Matt could come back in at any moment. They’d only have the time it takes him to unlock the door to separate, to look like they weren’t just panting against each other’s mouths, to pretend they haven’t just held each other, wet and wanting, in their hands.

It’s a little exciting. A part of him likes the thought of getting away with something this pleasant.

“Mm, Ryan,” Jackson sighs. His hips and his hand are moving a touch more erratically now, and Ryan knows he’s close.

“Almost there?”

“Yeah.”

“You can come. I’m here.” He doesn’t forget that this started as a safety measure. And he’s right that the assurance is what Jackson needs, watching him shudder and break.

Jackson leans his forehead against Ryan’s, squeezing his eyes shut and moaning as he comes in ropes onto his own shirt. Ryan half expects that to be the end of it, because this was all for Jackson, wasn’t it? But he only takes a few seconds of recovery before he’s holding just Ryan, pumping his fist with a new determination. Ryan’s never been more impressed or more turned on in his life.

“Gonna come in a second,” he huffs out, and they’re just as in each other’s space as they’ve been the whole time, but it feels different now, a little more urgent.

Jackson swipes his thumb across the tip and that’s all it takes. Ryan groans openly, coming over his friend’s fist. They share a few moments of quiet, just breathing together.

“That was nice of you,” Jackson says.

Ryan laughs. “This is ridiculous. I just jerked you off-“

“Um, I deserve a little more credit than that. I jerked YOU off.”

“There was a mutual jerking, and so-“

“I’m gonna kiss you.” Jackson lets that set in for a second, and when no “no” comes, he follows through. Their lips press together. Jackson’s heart flutters warmly in his chest. Ryan gently presses on his shoulder to separate, and they smile at each other in the dark.

“Matt will be back any second,” Ryan whispers. “If I were you, I’d go get that shirt off now.”

“Handsome _and_ smart,” Jackson says, putting a hand over his heart. He grabs his underwear and shorts out from under the covers and runs to the bathroom to clean up and redress. Ryan reaches under the blanket for his own bottoms as well, pulling them back on. He’s surprised they didn’t get any cum on the sheets. Thank God - what a nightmare that is to explain.

There’s a rattling just outside - the doorknob jitters and Jackson gasps. He races out of the bathroom, not even bothering to bat at the light switch on his way out. He bounds directly back to the bed, landing ungracefully next to Ryan, grabbing for his arm. Ryan is calm and lets him.

And then the door opens, and of course, it’s just Matt slipping back in.

“Sorry, had some trouble with the door,” he whispers. He steps out of his sneakers, and then jerks his head back to his two friends huddled in a bed together, a different setup than when he’d left.

“I got lonely,” Jackson explains. “You can take the other bed.” Matt nods, shrugging.

“Alright. Night, boys.”

“Good night,” Ryan chimes in.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is also greatwonfidence ;-) talk to me on there!!!


End file.
